


Dishonest Betrayal

by SCRedfield



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCRedfield/pseuds/SCRedfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out about the actual relationship between Nick and Ellis, one of Ellis's friends decides to take it upon himself to deal with the matter at hand in an extreme way. (Notes at the end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishonest Betrayal

The alleyway provided the necessary darkness in which one needed to be alone. It was one of the few places people would rarely consider a scenic route, although there was nothing 'scenic' about it. Most alleys were gloomy and had a strong sense of foreboding; since a lot of bad things tended to happen in such places where if one strayed too far from any wandering eyes—or out-of-sight completely—they become the latest victim of something unspeakable, and thus are found either some time later, or not at all. It was the seemingly perfect place for anyone to disappear. 

But what it didn't provide was the protection against one's thoughts. Whereas the surrounding darkness could shield any threat that may be lurking within its depths, it could not, however, do so from an overactive imagination. Or provide the type of protection that was being prayed for inside the alley's gloomy space. None of the unforeseen was bothering the troubled mind of a trembling Ellis, who was still trying to make sense of his current predicament.

He sat on his haunches beside a rather smelly dumpster, his cell phone in hand. He managed to control his breathing long enough to clear his mind and focus on what he needed to do. The threat was still there and every second counted. He flipped open the device and speed-dialed a number, closing his eyes for a moment as the call connected…and soon heard the familiar sounds of the answering machine. 

"Nick, it's El. If yer there, pick up," he pleaded once it beeped and allowed him to talk, his breath creating a cloud as hot air met with the coldness of the night. He risked looking over the dumpster as he waited for a response. No signs of life from what he could tell from the few lights that dimly lit the long passageway. "Please pick up—I need you! Answer the damn phone. Nick!" 

A few more seconds went by as the call wasn't answered. He cursed to himself before ending it and speed-dialing another number. He didn't know what he would do if he was unable to get a hold of the man. The call connected and he found himself silently counting how many times it was ringing.

"El?" Sweet relief washed over the mechanic like a warm blanket as he heard the gambler's tired voice. He sighed heavily and looked up at the night sky, thanking his lucky stars that soon everything was going to be all right. "You have any idea what time it is?" He grunted.

"Can you come and get me?" Ellis asked urgently, looking over the dumpster yet again. The coast was clear, for now. "I need to get outta here!" 

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily, yawning.

"I need you to come get me," Ellis repeated louder, his heart pounding away in his chest. "I'm in danger Nick, please!" 

He heard noises in the background as Nick was already on his feet, moving around hastily. "Ellis, where are you?" He demanded, sounding more alert. 

"In the alley behind Carmichael's Bar." 

"The fuck you doing—where's your car?"

"Still at the shop."

"How'd you get over there?"

"We were gonna have dinner with Dave, remember? Keith and I went to go meet him…" he trailed off, unable to finish. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as his throat tightened and burned in anguish, swallowing the lump that threatened to choke him. "I…I-I can't believe…" 

"What happened?" A hint of a growl was present in the conman's voice as the concern for his partner's well-being escalated. "El, you gotta talk to me. What happened?" 

Even though Nick couldn't see it, Ellis was shaking his head over and over as if trying to be rid of a painful memory. "He found out about us," he said quietly, slumping against the wall and sitting. He noisily took a deep breath and let it out with a cough, his breathing becoming heavy as he fought back the tears that threatened to blur his vision. "About you and me. He jus' snapped… He jus' snapped in front of us…" 

"El," Nick gently pressed. The mechanic could hear the sound of heavy footsteps as his lover made his way down the stairs outside their apartment. " _Who_ snapped?"

Nick's voice seemed to echo like a whisper in the wind in the mechanic's ear as his mind clouded; his heart pounded painfully in his chest as the hand that held onto the mobile device started to shake. He felt like a spirit trapped in limbo, his body thinking it was not physically secure in this realm. The young man's shattered world was starting to take it's toll on him as the adrenaline that managed to get him as far as the alley wore down to nearly nothing. 

"Ellis?" Nick asked almost in a panic as the young man refused to answer. "Ellis, are you there? El!"

"He shot him!" Ellis exclaimed, the tears falling freely. He barely heard the engine of Nick's GT500 Mustang come to life. "He shot him, Nick!"

"Who shot him?" Nick asked, somewhat confused. His voice echoed a bit as the earpiece was activated. Ellis was grateful, if only for a fleeting moment, that he got the handy device for Nick as a birthday gift the previous year. "I don't understand."

He inhaled then exhaled, sharply. "Dave," he replied through gritted teeth, the anger present in his voice amidst a suffering heart. "He thought Keith was you, and had expected you to join us. He yelled at me that you ruined my life…makin' me into somethin' I'm not, and that you were a bad influence, a heathen!" He slammed his fist against the dumpster. "He shot at Keith as he said that he would rid the world of you. I didn't mean to leave Keith behind—he told me to run, to get away and I did so without lookin' back. I don't know if he's still alive…I don't know, Nick!" 

"Ellis, calm down," Nick said firmly as he concentrated on driving. "Take a deep breath. Is he chasing you? Is he nearby?"

Ellis did as Nick told him, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. "He's been comin' after me in his car," he replied in a calmer tone, sniffling. "I think he lost track of me near the grocery store, but I dunno."

"Why aren't you hiding in the bar?"

"It's been closed for two days now 'cuz of the shootin', remember?" Ellis reminded him. "If it was still open I would be inside waitin' for you instead of bein' out here in the freezin' cold."

"Are you wearing something warm at least?"

"Yeah, kinda. I got my black jacket on since I couldn't find my heavy one, along with my scarf," Ellis confirmed. He tucked his free hand inside his jacket. "Also couldn't find my gloves, otherwise I'd be wearin' them, too. I'm really scared, Nick." 

"I'm coming as fast as I can, Overalls," Nick reassured. He cursed and the tires screeched loudly in Ellis' ear, making him move the phone away for a moment. "I'm passing through town square now and breaking the speed limit. I'm only a few blocks away and should be there soon." There was a rustling noise which made the mechanic panic.

"Nick, don't hang up!" Ellis urged, leaning forward. 

"I won't until I reach you," the gambler promised. "Stay where you are, you understand? If he shows up, you tell me."

"I will." He took another look over the dumpster then checked the opposite side. Nothing unusual caught his attention. "The coast is still clear. I don't hear any cars or nothin'."

"Good," Nick said, relieved. "Are you out of sight?" 

"I am. I'm hidin' next to a dumpster." 

"Are you hurt?"

"No," he replied. "My legs are sore from runnin', but I'm not hurt."

"Did you check the alley for any bums?"

"N-No." Ellis closed his jacket around himself tighter, his teeth slightly chattering, wishing he had his beanie on since his ears were stinging from the cold. "Far as I'm concerned I'm alone. I've been here for a little while and nothin's happened." 

"I would still check, Overalls," Nick insisted. Another screech of the tires was heard and Ellis swore he also heard them not far away. Nick was getting closer. "I don't want—"

A gunshot rang out, resonating amongst the walls. His breath caught in his throat and he huddled against the ice cold container, careful not to create any noise. No other sound was heard except for the mechanic's light breathing. 

"Ellis, talk to me," Nick said in his ear, the concern thick in his voice. "That was a gunshot—where is he?"

He cupped the bottom part of the phone with his hand. "I think he's close," he whispered. He couldn't see anything behind the smelly container since the gap was too small, and the last thing he wanted to do was run since he couldn't tell where it came from. "But I dunno from where."

"Which end of the alley are you sitting at?"

"I reckon in-between the bar and uh…" He leaned forward and craned his neck enough to the right, without exposing himself. "I think what used to be the old photo place. Dunno what it is now."

"Fuck," Nick grunted. "You're clear on the other end. I can't get to you with the car—"

"Ellis!" Called a familiar voice. He nearly slammed himself against the wall as if the accused was able to see him through the metal container. "Where you at, boy?"

"Dave," Ellis breathed quietly. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as did the blood that pounded in his ears, the anticipation of being caught growing every second. 

"Ellis, listen to me very carefully," Nick said fervently. He heard the engine cease it's roar and the jingling of keys. "Don't answer him and stay where you are. If he starts to come after you, use the shadows as cover and move. I'll be parking just past the pawn shop so head that way. Got it?"

Ellis took a deep breath and let it out, careful not to make the mist of hot air too visible. "Okay."

"I'm gonna hang up. I'll be there soon." He heard the car door open then close a few seconds later as Nick got out, the keys continuing to jingle. "Whatever you do, don't let the bastard see you."

"Hurry, Nick."

"I'm coming, El. Be careful."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nick wasn't very fond of alleyways, at least not anymore. Back in the day it was the only route he knew best when it came to either finding the next hot spot for a game, or ducking into it in order not to be found. It was a comfort zone that he knew well, and wasn't afraid to traverse. At least he thought so…until all hell broke loose. 

But that was a long time ago.

He hated being out in the cold, especially in the near dead of night. He rummaged through the trunk of the Mustang and found what he was looking for, equipping himself immediately since the necessity of it coincided with what he was carrying. If he was going to run to Ellis's aid, he needed to be properly prepared.

Fuck that asshole, Dave.

Nick never trusted the man, even when Ellis barely spoke about him when the two first met during the nightmare. Ellis's friend or not, he was right up there along with Keith and a couple of the guys at the shop on Nick's shit list. Granted they weren't what he expected when Ellis was reunited with them; Keith was a near-mirror image of El, with the few exceptions that he was more of a daredevil by nature, and Dave was almost the complete opposite. There were many differences between them, but even after all they had been through they were still naïve at heart. 

Not to mention that Dave was a very religious person—scratch that. A very religious _nut._

Nick never objected to Ellis attending church on Sunday's, in fact he encouraged it. While El would be at the House of Worship singing praises and listening to a good sermon, Nick would be at home and taking care of a few chores. Or just sitting in front of the television and having some 'me time.' Ellis would always call or text and let him know if he was going to hang out with his buddies for the day, or come straight home. The kid always kept a change of clothes in his Dodge Charger, just in case.

Dave even tried to get Nick to attend. When Ellis inadvertently mentioned that Nick was a bit of a bad apple, pertaining to his gambling addiction but never mentioning him being a con artist, Dave had wanted Nick to go to confession to cleanse his soul—or just thank God for being alive and blessing him with a second chance at life. Nick refused. It wasn't the most polite refusal since Ellis had to intervene to stop an argument—or a nasty food fight since they were all having dinner in a public place with Keith—from occurring. El had his hands full trying to keep Nick and Dave from going at each other's throats, but he managed to convince his dark-haired friend to let it go and allow Nick to do as he pleased. 

The two oblivious hicks figured he lived with Nick because they were 'best friends' and had formed a really strong friendship while they were trying to survive, branding them 'bros.' Which was true, of course. But what they didn't know was that they were beyond that. Nick practically relished in the fact that Keith realized he was being replaced, even though Ellis never fully admitted to the two being best friends. Instead, he would always refer to his fellow hick as a buddy, whilst Dave was only referred to as a friend. Nick was able to figure out why. 

Several times they had tried to convince the young man to move out and get a place of his own, and several times they had failed. Nick found out about the issue when he overheard Ellis and Keith inside their apartment when the conman came home early due to the early signs of a migraine. He lingered outside the door and listened as the two bickered, his curiosity getting the better of him. When he heard Keith mention—sounded more like push—about Ellis moving out did the mechanic become snappy. It wasn't like El to get upset but when he did, it always seemed to somehow scare the hell out of Nick, if not take him completely by surprise. When Ellis growled about it being the 'millionth time' that the issue was brought up, and seemed to be teetering on the edge of having a sudden outburst, did Nick announce his un-expected presence by walking in and demanding to know what was going on. Especially since the look of exasperation on his partner's face was enough to fuel the anger that had been building inside of him for the past several months. 

Every time the two hicks gave a heads-up to when they were about to come over, it was always a chore to move Ellis's items from one room to another. They were renting a two bedroom apartment on the second floor; the second bedroom not only acting as a sort of guestroom, but an office. Nick's to be more precise. In order to keep up the appearance that they were best friends and not something more, clothes and miscellaneous items had to disappear from the main bedroom and into the smaller one. Not to mention the various pictures and such that indicated he and El were together had to be kept hidden. It saddened the boy in the beginning because he wasn't ready to tell them the truth, but the more often they did it, the more he came to terms with the fact that eventually the truth would have to come out and they wouldn't have to do it anymore. 

Ellis trusted heavily in the fact that his two buddies would understand and hopefully be happy for him. Not just happy that he was still alive—all three of them, really. Four if they included Nick—but happy that he had Nick in his life in which to make him feel so.

Keith was the first to find out. After Nick managed to get El to spill his guts about what had him so flustered did the kid finally confess and tell the truth. Keith listened as he beat around the bush, dropping hints at what he was trying to say. When the hick still wasn't getting the picture Nick was the one who blurted it out. Keith took it as a joke.

Ellis tried to explain to him in a serious tone that it was true, that he and Nick were indeed together, but it was a long time coming for him to finally say something. Keith, stubborn as he was, still wasn't convinced. So Nick tried another tactic to convince the dumb-shit since Ellis was quickly becoming frustrated; he took his lover roughly by the shoulders and kissed him, long and hard. Keith stood there and watched, his smile of amusement slowly disappearing at the scene before him, and being replaced with one of bewilderment. What seemed like an eternity of silence that followed after the kiss was broken, Ellis turned to look at his friend. Keith was shaking his head in denial as if what he just witnessed didn't actually happen.

Ellis chased after him as Keith bolted from the apartment. He barely caught up to him as the red-headed man struggled to find the appropriate key in which to unlock his truck. Keith, speechless as he was, managed to spurt that he needed time to think and refused to say anything else regarding the matter. Ellis reluctantly let him go and watched with a heavy heart as his friend backed out and sped off. He stood in the parking garage until the truck was out of sight, looking pitiful. When he finally decided to move away from the empty space and head back to the apartment, Nick was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. Ellis told him everything; about them trying to get him to move out and get a place of his own, which had been going on for quite some time, and also that Dave still mentioned to him every so often that Nick should attend church.

He also mentioned Zoey, which surprised the hell out of Nick. Apparently they figured that he had a thing for her, but was too afraid to let her know. Time and again he was teased and nagged by them for being too shy and that he should just walk up to her and confess how he felt. Each time he politely pushed it aside, told them that he was fine being single and wasn't ready to start dating again. He choked up after a while. Through the tears caused by months of bottled up emotions, he told Nick about how much it felt like he was cheating on him behind his back; that every lie he continued to tell his friends about them not being together, and about how he couldn't show any kind of public display of affection with Nick when the boys were around, only seemed to make him die a little bit inside. It was tearing him apart and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep up with the charade. Especially since Keith now knew the truth. Nick listened to him and took every word to heart, even if he was told time and again by certain people that he didn't have one. Ellis meant the world to him.

Nick made love to his partner that night. It wasn't as extravagant as it usually was between them since Nick wasn't one to take things slow, but since Ellis wasn't in the right state-of-mind, he made sure he still got his point across as he explored the other's body. He promised him during their throes of passion that everything would be okay, and that no matter what, Nick would still stand by his side and continue to help him through thick and thin. Ellis slept soundly that night, cuddled against him. 

Three days later Keith asked to meet them at the local diner. Ellis had expected Dave to be there too, but when he saw that his buddy was alone, he wasn't sure whether to be worried or relieved. After a moment of awkward silence when the two sat down, Keith started to talk. Ellis listened. Nick unfortunately _had_ to listen.

The two hicks were still friends. Keith was okay with the fact that Nick was his partner so long as the man made him happy, Keith was happy. He admitted he should have been more considerate in knowing that it changed nothing. Ellis was still himself and their friendship was all that mattered. The good news brought relief to the mechanic and a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders. 

They stayed for a couple of hours more to eat and talk, until the subject of Dave came up. Although it took time for the red-headed hick to gather his thoughts and think real hard about his buddy and 'best friend' being together, they knew it wouldn't exactly be a picnic when it came to finally telling Dave. The two men had their doubts that he wouldn't take the sudden revelation lightly. Even the gambler knew in his gut that by telling the dark-haired hick the truth, it would be instant pandemonium.

Nick hoped he was able to get to Ellis in time.

Especially since he heard another gunshot.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ellis was on the ground and somewhat in pain.

After when he hung up on Nick he carefully checked both ends of the alley and made his move. Carefully he kept to the shadows as Nick instructed and began to make his way down to the area where he would, hopefully, bump into him. He never created any kind of ruckus to alert Dave as to where he was. When Dave rounded the corner behind him, he fired his gun blindly down the alley; the bullet ricocheted off of whatever it hit and struck Ellis in the calf. The sudden sound of the weapon being fired and the instant feeling of pain made him stumble then fall. By order of Dave, with a flashlight being shined in his face, he stayed where he was. 

"You think you were smart to keep this from me? You think you were clever?" Dave growled angrily, approaching him. "Answer me, Ellis!"

Ellis gasped in pain as he shifted to look at him, his calf feeling like it was on fire. "I thought you would understand," he said through gritted teeth, clutching at the wound. Warm blood began to seep in-between his fingers as his pulse quickened. 

"That what? That my friend whom I have known for years is a…is a queer? A fuckin' _queer?!_ " He hollered. "God Almighty—we go to church together! We worship under the same house and confess when we need to. Doesn't that mean anythin' to you?"

"Dave, please," Ellis pleaded as he stared at the point of the barrel, holding his other hand out to get him to calm down. "Think about what yer doin'—"

"No! No, I will not— _cannot_ accept this," he said , keeping the gun raised. "I cannot accept the fact that you looked me straight in the eye, and told me all the lies about you and that…that _heathen_ you call Nick!"

"Don't start bad mouthin' him," Ellis defended a bit thickly, despite the pain. "You don't know him." 

"And why shouldn't I?" Dave challenged, stopping just a few feet in front of him. "Is there more about him that I don't know about other than the fact that he refuses to go to church? Is there somethin' special about that asshole that he shouldn't confess his sins and cleanse his soul—or does he do it every time he loses a hand and gambles the rent away? What kind of 'best friend' is that?"

"Why did you shoot Keith?" Ellis asked, ignoring the untrue remarks about Nick. He prayed his lover heard the gunshot and was quickening his pace; if Nick taught him anything, he knew to keep Dave talking to stall for time. "Why did'ja shoot him without first makin' sure—"

"Oh for the love of all that is Holy— _shut up!_ " He spat, shaking the gun and making Ellis flinch. "How the fuck was I to know that it was Keith? When I asked to see ya'll for dinner, I was countin' on Nick showin' up, too. I thought that was him standin' there next to the car on the passenger side, and that you were in the backseat tucked away where I couldn't see ya. I thought that Keith was standing there on the other side with that goofy smile on his face—"

"No, Dave," Ellis interrupted sadly, shaking his head. "He wasn't. Listen to me, okay? I was workin' late when Keith came to pick me up from the shop. Nick wasn't off from work yet either, so I called him to let him know that you invited us and he declined; said that he had paperwork he needed to catch up on. Keith asked if I could drive his car, since his leg had been actin' up again from when he twisted it. If he didn't ask me to drive…" 

"I would've shot you instead," Dave finished in a calmer tone, lowering the gun a bit. Ellis could just about make out how distraught he looked once his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, relieved that the flashlight was no longer blinding him. "I would've shot you…and that bastard would've still been alive…"

"Keith's not the bastard," Ellis muttered in anger. " _You_ are." 

Dave's nostrils flared as the anger returned. "I wasn't talkin' about Keith, you stupid shit. I was talkin' about _Nick!_ " The gun came back up and he fired to emphasize his point, the bullet missing Ellis's other leg. He cried out in surprise and crawled backwards a bit. "You wanna know how I found out about you and yer so-called fuck buddy?" So far his tactic was working. Ellis knew it wouldn't be long until Dave finally came to the end of his rope and do real bodily harm. The panic and fear was slowly subsiding, but the threat of danger was still there. Ellis stared at him. 

"Well, I'll tell ya," Dave continued as he cocked his head to the side. "I overheard Keith talkin' to that biker friend of yers a couple of days ago; I went to meet him at town square to return the CD I was borrowin' and I thought I would show up early to get a head-start on doin' my errands. They were standin' by the water fountain, talkin' about some anniversary comin' up, so I figured it was about him and his wife. As I got closer, I saw that the biker had somethin' sittin' next to him. I couldn't make it out at first until he picked it up and opened it for Keith to get a better look…and I saw it, too. Made me stop dead in my tracks, but I saw it too."

Mists of hot air puffed in front of Dave's face and he took a deep breath, letting out in one big cloud. He lowered the gun and looked away. "It was a portrait. A portrait of you…and _him._ Both of ya's were dressed real nice as if you were goin' to church. Looked like new suits, and you had yer hair slicked back, jus' like him. At first I thought there was nothin' special about it 'cuz you guys were standin' side by side, like how friends should and I told myself to relax. No harm…then I noticed somethin'. Made me real upset to where once I was sure I wasn't dreamin' about what I saw, I turned and left. I called Keith later and told him that I would catch him some other time, that somethin' came up..."

Ellis continued to stare at him, curious as to what he was talking about although he had an idea of what it was. For a moment there was only silence as the two puffed out mists of hot air. The night was getting colder and the alley seemed somewhat darker. Twice he thought he heard something rustling behind him, however faint. 

Dave began to laugh. "By the Almighty Himself," he preached indifferently. "You sure do surprise me. Y'know that? After all these years and countless hints of why ya never liked girls, it all finally made sense to me when I saw that portrait."

"What do you want from me?" Ellis finally asked. 

Dave squatted down but never took his eyes off him. "Do you love him?"

He frowned, perplexed. "W-What?"

"Do you love him?" He repeated.

"'Course I do."

"So you would rather live a life with a man that treats you like shit, doesn't really have any respect for you or yer feelin's, and—Lord forgive me for sayin' this—make you his bitch?" He asked a bit thickly. "You _are_ basically his bitch, right? 'Cuz I don't see ya as the one who takes charge. Hell, I jus' don't see it between you two at all! Wouldn't ya rather be datin' that nice girl Zoey? Settle down with her—maybe even have a few kids? She can provide all the things a man needs since I don't see Nick being the type who would love you in the way that only a woman can. Man, what you two are doin' jus' ain't natural!" Ellis really didn't like where the topic was going, but then again he had to keep him talking. He should have figured the more Dave was allowed to go on, the more personal it would become. Ellis had no choice but to listen—but then again, he was getting tired of listening to the same thing over and over… 

"Yer right," he breathed, as if defeated. He carefully began to stand, grunting as his injury protested a lot more with the movement. If a bone had been broken, he wouldn't have been able to stand at all and he smiled despite the ever-present pain that threatened to double him over. "Yer absolutely right, y'know? I never really thought about settlin' down and havin' kids with the right woman and livin' in my dream house with a white picket fence and all that shit. Never even crossed my mind, but y'know what?"

Dave, who was now standing, cocked his head to the side as if intrigued. 

"I don't care," he said cheekily, guffawing. "I don't care. I'm happy bein' with Nick, y'know that? He makes me happy in ways that you can't possibly imagine. I met him durin' the nightmare, at the hotel some blocks from the shop, and I tagged along with him until the end, until we were rescued. He never turned me away; in fact, he wanted to be with me. Ya see, Dave…I did like girls if only for a time, but not in the way that you were hopin'. I've always known I was different and I knew not to tell anyone, especially you and Keith. You guys were my buddies, my friends…and yet somethin' inside me told me to keep my mouth shut. I prayed that one day I would find the right person who would treat me in the same respect as I would them, and that you guys would understand and be happy for me. Sure, Nick's not exactly the ideal man that any woman would go for; he's a liar, a cheater, a con artist, a gambler, and has a rap sheet probably as big as his ego."

"Did you also know that he's the biggest dick and asshole I've ever met?" Dave pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. "Because I think ya don't since yer so smitten with him. Why even be with the guy if he's more than likely to rob ya one day? Or worse—what if he kills ya? Have you even thought about that? What about the prick has you so… _attracted_ to him even when he all those things you jus' mentioned?"

In Ellis' mind, it was a no-brainer. "'Cuz I don't see any of that. At least, not as much as I used to," he said, shrugging indifferently. "Ya don't see the side of him that I see. You talk about how only a woman can provide what I need and you think—you _honestly_ think—that he doesn't provide any of that? That he's _incapable_ of providin' any of that with me?"

"He ain't exactly an angel, El." Dave said with a chuckle, clearly amused with the explanation. "You of all people should know that."

"And he _ain't_ what you think he is, sinner or not!" He retorted angrily, his voice rising in pitch. "Y'know what yer problem is, Dave? You have a one-track mind and that's sad. Jus' plain sad. That's one of the reasons why I never really liked to hang out with ya, even if you were friends with Paul and Keith. When you weren't bein' such a buzz-kill and quotin' verses, you were a pretty cool guy to be with—hell, I even told everyone at one point about one of our adventures together!"

Dave snorted. "Like Paul and Keith were any better; always tryin' to see how many lives they had—especially Keith. That dumb-shit had too many to count and it's a miracle he's still alive...or at least he was." When the smile faded from Ellis's face Dave only gave him half of one. "Oh, yeah. Ya heard me. In spite of the fact that I shot him in the chest, he would've been dead already seein' that his last words were about you and Nick; said that no matter what he was yer friend and that he was happy in knowin' that Nick was takin' care of ya. I tried to help him and I was about to call for an ambulance until he told me all that. So, I showed him mercy." He placed the gun to his temple. "I made it quick— _BOOM!_ —jus' like that." He lowered it. Ellis wasn't that surprised in knowing that Keith wasn't of this earth, even if he had hoped his friend was still alive and only faked his death long enough to wait until Dave chased after him to call for help. "Personally speakin', I think he got what he deserved although I would've rather it was Nick I shot. I always envied the friendship you and Keith had, but I also didn't like the antics that ya always seemed to encourage him to do. The only—and I do mean only—thing I liked about Nick, was the fact that he agreed with me about it." He stood straighter and took a step forward, making Ellis take a painful step back. "So I'm gonna ask ya one thing…how serious are you about Nick?"

Without keeping his eyes off of him, Ellis reached up with one hand and pulled something out from his shirt. Dave, thinking differently, kept his gun ready. He shined the flashlight on the object to get a better look.

"You were right about one thing, and yet ya couldn't even put two and two together," Ellis said haughtily. He dangled the object back and forth. "Nick and I have been together for three years; three years a couple of weeks ago from when we first met at the hotel and got to know each other in ways that would make us boyfriends…and come next week—" he took the item off the thin chain and got it into position, making sure he had Dave's full attention "—Nick and I, from the moment he knelt before me at our favorite spot at the beach—" he slid it onto his finger "—will have been married for _one_ year."

Ellis reveled at Dave's shocked expression as he watched his former friend absorb what he just heard. The cold air and the pain in his leg was suddenly forgotten as the most precious of secrets was revealed, and it felt good to wear the ring that meant so much to him. If Dave decided to take his life right then, Ellis's last thoughts would be of the sharp-dressed man and their wedding day—which by all accounts, was fine with him. 

After a moment Dave shook his head as if trying to be rid of the sight of the precious wedding band. When he looked at him his expression seemed neutral, almost blank. "Y'know what I think?" He asked as if in denial. Now it was Ellis's turn to somewhat cock his head to the side as if intrigued by what he had to say. But that soon changed as his victory smile faded when Dave smiled a bit maliciously. "I think Keith needs a buddy to join him in where he's at!" 

Ellis didn't seem to comprehend what happened until almost the last second. As Dave proceeded to raise the gun at him, the mechanic stood there until he found the willpower to get his legs moving. He managed to grab hold of the man's wrist and for a moment it seemed a struggle would ensue for possession of the weapon, which Ellis was determined to take charge of—until it went off. 

Both men practically jumped as they stared into each other's eyes, completely stunned by the noise, as the struggle that was about to begin never had a chance to take place. Neither of them said a word nor did they seem to breathe. Hearts seemed to stop beating as time came to a stand-still and waited for the moment to pass. Did Dave shoot him? Or did he miss? 

Ellis broke the staring contest first. He slowly, cautiously looked down to see where the bullet hit, Dave soon mimicking his movements—

—then another went off, making both of them flinch. Simultaneously the hicks let out a breath of hot air, the thick mist meeting in-between them before dispersing into nothing. They looked back up at each other. 

"El…" Dave said with certain lightness to his tone. His eyes no longer carried the madness of a man who wanted blood—who wanted to rid the world of something so condemning that he thought it righteous of himself to carry forth the deed—instead, they seemed clear. Focused, to be more exact. 

Then something changed. Something within his expression changed as his eyes took on a more serious tone. The smile faded and he seemed to be staring at nothing as the realization hit him hard like a Charger at full speed. Dave dropped the gun and Ellis watched as blood slowly seeped from a corner of his mouth. "Oh my," he breathed, as he dropped to his knees before falling to the ground completely. Ellis took a step back to avoid the man falling against him—

"Ellis!"

—and looked up to stare at the barrel from which the second bullet came from, the smoke still visible as it snaked into the air. Nick stood there, holding his specialized piece with a sharp yet concerned expression of a man who—despite having done the deed many times over before in the past—now seemed to almost question if the reality of what had transpired actually happened. It took Nick a moment to take his gaze off of the fallen hick and gaze into the eyes of a stunned, but mentally distraught young man who was torn between staring at the lifeless body at his feet and his savior. 

Ellis's breath continued to mist in the cold air as his eyes finally settled on the man standing. "Nick…" he nearly whispered. Nick lowered his gun and started towards him with outstretched arms. Ellis didn't know what to feel as he carefully side-stepped around the lifeless corpse and limped over to him; he was too numb inside to even think straight and too stunned to care. Nick embraced him fiercely, enveloping him in warm but strong arms as Ellis clung back like they hadn't seen each other in years. 

"I thought I lost you," Nick breathed in his ear, then proceeded to place soothing yet comforting kisses to his neck and cheek, ignoring how cold his skin felt. "When that gun went off and you just stood there, I thought I was too late." He squeezed him harder, prompting Ellis to do the same as Nick's fingers tangled in his hair. He never thought he would feel the slight tug of the strands as they became caught in his husband's rings, or the smell of the expensive cologne he wore ever again. 

Ellis fervently locked lips with him, which Nick gratefully returned. In that fleeting moment he was reminded of their wedding day and how much passion and sincerity was felt behind the kiss after they said their vows. He was also reminded of the candles that were lit in honor of the memory of Dave, Keith, and Paul. It was Ellis's idea since his friends weren't there to witness the special occasion. It became somewhat of a joke in Nick's mind once the two showed up out of the blue nearly four months later—since Paul died during the nightmare saving his brother—and the charade began. He even had to admit that not being able to touch Ellis in that special way for the last eight months whenever they were around made him a bit upset if not somewhat detached. But then again he promised to love, honor, and obey his husband, and he stuck true to his word. Even if he had to replace his wedding band from one finger to another, he did it all for Ellis.

Nick broke the kiss once his lungs screamed for air. He took a deep breath and let it out as something in the back of mind sparked his curiosity. 

"Why did you call me instead of the police?"

Ellis shrugged, wiping his eyes. "I thought about callin' them while I was runnin'," he croaked, sniffling. His eyes were practically bloodshot and his face was pale. The cold wasn't doing him much good as was standing in the alley next to a dead body. "But somethin' told me to call you instead. I don't know why, but…"

"You went with your instinct," Nick stated. He pulled away from him completely and replaced his gun in its holster under his left arm, then proceeded to take off the heavy jacket he wore. "You knew I would've taken care of the bastard the proper way and not allow you to become a hostage."

Ellis didn't protest when the dark blue item of clothing was draped over his shoulders. As Nick rubbed his husband's arms to make him warm, Ellis suddenly lost his balance and grabbed onto him, a small whimper escaping his lips. "I need to go to a hospital," he said through gritted teeth as new waves of pain spiked up his leg. Nick thought for sure that Dave shot him and immediately he knelt down to see where the bullet hit; he checked the side of his abdomen and worked his way down. Ellis cried out again and nearly fell on top of him. Nick saw the large blood stain when he extended his right leg. 

"When did this happen?" Nick demanded, looking up at him with alarm.

"After when we hung up I was makin' my way down yonder." He shifted and pointed behind him. "I'm purdy sure he didn't see me and jus' fired his gun without really lookin'. It must've hit off of somethin' and struck me."

Nick nodded. He took the scarf that Ellis was wearing off his neck and tied it around the wound, making the younger cry out once again from the pressure. "Then I'm gonna take you to have it looked at."

"W-What about him?" Ellis indicated to Dave's lifeless form. "We can't jus' leave him here."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" He asked a bit incredulously as he stood back up, not believing what he was hearing. "El, he shot Keith and then proceeded to come after _you!_ Hell, he managed to shoot you and would've killed ya if I didn't get here in time—and you actually want to _do_ something about his body? I think we should just leave him where he is!" The last part he nearly yelled, which he instantly regretted.

Ellis' mind whirled with so many thoughts that he seemed on the verge of collapsing, his eyes defocusing which he figured was from the shock that was pushing through. He tried to find the words to get Nick to understand what he wanted to do, but instead he found himself looking down at Dave's bloodied corpse and the gun that sat nearby, struggling to get a better grasp of the situation… 

He pushed Nick away with enough force to make the man curse to himself as he was caught off-guard and stumbled backwards. Ellis fell to his knees and grabbed a fistful of Dave's clothing to roll him over. For a fleeting moment he stared into the forever unblinking eyes of his former friend—and began to shake him almost violently. 

"You stupid son-of-a-bitch! How could you?!" He shouted in anger, spittle coming out of his mouth as his heart finally began to break. The tears started to flow from his eyes almost un-relentlessly as he assaulted the dead man; the grief and nostalgia taking over and making him sick to his stomach. "Keith was yer friend and you shot him—you shot him! I'll never forgive ya for this—" another violent shake and Dave's mouth hung open, causing the blood that was pooled inside to be splattered about as Ellis's voice rose higher in pitch to a near-screech "—never! I-I lit candles in honor of ya'lls at our weddin' 'cuz you were my friends and you couldn't be there! You were my friends!"

"Ellis!" Nick got down behind him as he continued to pummel the corpse with his yelling and shaking, grabbing onto his arms in an effort to get him to cease. Ellis fought back even as Nick squeezed, refusing to let up but also careful to not get elbowed in the ribs. "Ellis, stop. Stop!" Eventually he did, letting go of the article of clothing and allowing the empty vessel to fall back to the ground. His semi-oiled stained hands trembled and the motion vibrated up his arms as if he were the one responsible for Dave's death. "Ellis," Nick tried again in a softer tone as he watched his husband struggle with reality. Slowly the gambler slid his hands down to the other's wrists, and gently brought them in, crossing them over his chest. "You understand I had to do it, right?" He asked slowly but firmly, hoping he was able to comprehend the words. "It was either _you_ or _him._ "

Ellis closed his eyes and nodded. His breathing was slowly getting under control as he steadily relaxed within his grip.

"He was going to kill you and I couldn't let that happen."

Another nod, followed by a choked out hiccup. 

" _You're_ my husband," Nick continued as they fully embraced, the older nuzzling the side of his face with his own, "and I would do anything to protect you."

Ellis returned the gesture. Nick felt the wetness of a tear as it made contact with his nose. "Anythin'?"

" _Anything._ "

The alleyway provided the necessary darkness in which one needed to be alone. It was one of the few places people would rarely consider a scenic route, although there was nothing 'scenic' about it. Most alleys were gloomy and had a strong sense of foreboding; since a lot of bad things tended to happen in such places where if one strayed too far from any wandering eyes—or out-of-sight completely—they become the latest victim of something unspeakable, and thus are found either some time later, or not at all. It was the seemingly perfect place for anyone to disappear. 

But what it didn't provide was the protection against the sudden reality that took place within its space. Whereas the surrounding darkness could shield any threat that may be lurking within its depths, it could not, however, do so from an overly broken heart. Or provide the type of protection that was being displayed inside the gloomy space through an act of heroism, like a white knight riding on his trusted horse. None of the unforeseen would ever bother the troubled soul of a physically and mentally exhausted Ellis—who was still trying to make sense of his current predicament—again, as the one responsible now laid still on the cold and harsh gravel.

As Nick would until his last breath, whether it be fighting the good fight until the end or giving up his own life to protect the one he loved most, one fact remained perfectly clear…Keith died for him. Not just because he was standing in a spot where he shouldn't have been in the first place, but because he believed in him.

Now _that_ was a true friend.

Ellis would never forget that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dedication to my best friend Shawn who in '02 was shot (and killed) by his parents when they found out their son was gay. This fic was inspired by a pic I saw on DA, and as my story kept going...I found it growing more in favor of doing something for him.
> 
> Shawn was killed about a month or so before his boyfriend at the time--David--was gonna propose to him. David is now dating a man named Robert (a.k.a. Bobby) and it's not that I have anything against Bob, but I always imagine to this very day what Shawn's life would've been like now if he was still alive and married to David. I was, at the time in high school, away at a choir festival when I got the call that he had been shot and was in the hospital. The next morning, David told me the news that he passed on in his sleep... I hated the rest of the choir trip. I was absolutely MISERABLE.
> 
> Every ficlet I do for Nellis, I think of Shawn and David.
> 
> Ellis represents Shawn  
> Dave represents his parents (they were VERY religious)  
> Nick represents the hero that never was (David, I mean, since he wasn't there when Shawn was shot)  
> Keith represents me in a sense, even though we live states apart (like a piece of me died with him, even though I was cool with him being gay, I made Keith think twice after a time)
> 
> I couldn't have Ellis leave this world because Shawn did. I couldn't do that to him and I couldn't do that to Nick.
> 
> I also don't know Dave's character very well, or Keith's for that matter. Please keep an open mind about this... I did this for Shawn. I love him very much and I think about him from time to time. I haven't talked to David or Bobby in about a couple of years, but I imagine they are doing just fine. 
> 
> ~This is for you Shawn. I love you!~


End file.
